Hey Hey Trouble
by Anya Rayne
Summary: A lot of people says that she's pretty perfect at twenty six. A chick all combined with fierce, wit, smarts, talent and skills. So how will a 'John Cena' cope with this one especially when her name sounds like trouble? Pairings: John Cena X OC X Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton X Samantha Speno, CM Punk X AJ Lee, Sheamus X Kelly Kelly. A mention of Eve Torres, Kofi, R-Truth and Ziggler.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **

She's not any of the typical chicks that swoons over him in one blink. She's not any of the normal girls that will kill for the sake of having him close to chatter with or perhaps… get them in his bed. She's not any of those and John Cena knows it.

A lot of people says that she's pretty perfect at twenty six. A chick all combined with fierce, wit, smarts, talent and skills. So how will a 'John Cena' cope with this one especially when her name sounds like trouble?

**Disclaimer: I do not owny anything except for the original character and the plot. Sorry for the typos.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fine Day To Run**

"Jeez, Ana. Really?" Kelly frowned at the running lady ahead of her. Scrunching her nose with the aweful scent she wears when she deliberately pulled off all the perfumes on the previous malls and sprayed on her just everything she sees in the shelf.

She grinned while still keeping her pace on the track. She likes the thrill of being pressured and being chased, she have always had. "You sound like The 'stupid' Mizanin, Kells! I can't believe you can do that! One more, I'd like to hear." She teases as she loudly laughs.

"Ugh, shut up." Kelly then rolled her eyes heavenwards. "Just hurry up. If the guards caught us, we'll surely be in deep trouble more than where we are at now."

Kelly wondered too much if Hunter would be fuming with anger AGAIN when he finds out the little exploit his sister had gone through for the nth time. Well it's not like she needed the answer, of course the guy would. If Ana wasn't her bestfriend, and her only bestfriend for that matter, she surely had kicked her out and left her anywhere possible. Because obviously, no one likes Ana Heather too much.

_Like the 'too much' was an understatement already._

"It's the rental, get in."

Ana halted from the run right after she spotted the black rental car. If it's not the company's rental car, then what? "Is my brother in there?"

Kelly scoffed. "Now now, little brat, are you scared of Triple H?"

Like what Kelly knew Ana will do, she laughed loudly holding out her tummy to support her fits. "Oh noooo…" she managed to say in between her laughs. "That freakin' name just gets to me everytime! Why Triple H? Couldn't it be… uh… let's see… just plain Hunter Helmsley? Or best if Hunter Levesque? It's not like he's ashamed of our name, for heaven's sake! So why 'three H' oh I'm sorry, I mean Triple H?" and she bursted in laughter again.

The blonde knows she's so close to slapping her friend's head. She always makes fun of everything. She was never serious, and Kelly knows she never will. "Just get in. It was AJ's rental, she's in there. Please, Ana, we need to get out of here!"

"Calm the heck down, Kells. I'm in." She raised both hands in the air as she slid in to the back seat while Kelly followed.

As soon as she spotted the two ladies settled at the front seat, she squinted her eyes while the two turn their head around and made a yelping sound, almost wanting to jump out of their seats when they saw her.

It had been real long since she saw AJ Lee, the small girl almost probably of the height of her shoulder with a black hair and a fair skin. The one's Eve Marie Torres, much of her height also with a black hair (originally) but now they got a hint of dirty browns in it.

"Holy chicken stew, you're here!" she shouted as well as they did.

They hugged and yelped and talked much of how they've looked good, comparing their features from back then and so on and forth. It's until Kelly, who was watching astound and in awe, clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Hello? Drive? We need to get out of here?" the blonde scorned at the trio who eventually broke off and settled on their own seats.

Not too long, the rental was already out of the local mall located in some town around Nevada. AJ should've been dreading the whole ride to the Raw stadium as she knows the work she had left to respond at Kelly's need of help in terms of Ana's 'little' exploit around the Nevada mall they had just went off earlier.

"So…" Eve cleared her throat to start out the much awaited conversation. "What exactly are you doing, Ana?"

Upon hearing the edge in Eve's tone, she immediately and mentally constructed the right words and she meant the 'RIGHT' words to skid out of the whole mess she has done. "Well… uhm… nice seeing you too, Eve." She formed an awkward smile, beaming it at Eve who in return frowned at her friend's adamant stupidity.

"Really, Ana? Really?"

"Girls! Why were you suddenly copying The 'stupid' Mizanin here?"

"I don't think Mike is stupid." AJ bluntly and with a hint of little innocence, defended the guy accused. "He's rather cool."

"Ugh, just get it on with, April." Kelly frowned at AJ, addressing her via her real name then, as if remembering the original conversation, she turned to the the black haired woman grinning probably at her success to divert the question. "And you, Miss Levesque, tell Eve the whole mess here on your account. Why did you stole the perfumes and have a cheque filled by a ghost name?"

The grin on her face was automatically washed away. "W-Well… uh… I-I didn't signed it with a ghost name. It wasn't casper at all really."

Ana tried to sport a fit of laughter but it ended as soon as it began when she saw the three girls not buying the act. So she just sighed frustratingly. She was aware of her friends' superhero act just this minute. They were supposed to be at the arena, backstage where they can talk about the show they have to attend tonight for WWE Raw as they were a part of it. Not her but her friends.

"Jeez, fine. Calm your heads down, ladies, I'm explaining. I was bored okay? I needed something to amaze me. So I bought the perfumes, thought it'll be fun if I write Justin Bieber's name to the cheque and then go. I didn't thought I'd be held up that fast."

The three wasn't suprised at all. If anything, they should be more happy that that was just all the damage little Heather has done and no more, no more destructive than that.

They remember. The last they heard from Ana was being kicked out of TNA (Total Non-Stop Action) after she left OVW. It wasn't even a month later. Of course, she didn't need a month to do something horrible. They all know that. It's Ana Heather, trouble comes along with her. She's just the way it is, almost apparently, going after her elder brother's footsteps.

People from TNA said she had Dixie pinned down in a sleeper hold. The girl was dangerous enough and the company didn't even thought it twice when they kicked her out of the show and also ending her contract. Ana isn't really interested with whoever or whatever show and company she fights in. She just wants a fight, that's it.

"Uh… why are we… here?" she cocked a brow after realizing they were at the stadium's parking lot.

And what's more even ridiculous is that her brother, together with Shawn in a cowboy hat as usual, and others she didn't bothered to know, were all walking fast to her.

Oh she's in deep trouble. She is!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Green Shirt**

Hunter has the same annoyed and irritated face he saw Stephanie and Vince were wearing earlier. John started to wonder if anything is going wrong with tonight's show. Of course they should've known by now. Well if that was the case then, what if it's just a simple private problem between the McMahons?

"Yeah, surely."

"What surely?"

He turned around upon recognizing the deep voice. He knew it was Orton. "Hey, dude. 'Sup?"

"Oh nothing, just passin' by. Now why are you looking at Hunter like that?"

John looked back at Hunter who was now pacing the halls back and forth with a worried reaction plastered on his face. It's that until Chris Jericho walked up to the guy and unintentionally, both John and Randy overheard the conversation.

"I sent Kelly there, just hope she wouldn't be interrupted by fans who might recognize her."

"I don't know, Chris, I don't know!" Hunter screamed in frustration as he ran his hands to his hair tied up in a messy tail. "I swear I'm gonna kill that girl! She's not making things any easier!"

"Hey calm down. You know Ana, she just love goofing around and stuff. She's young and…"

"Insane!" he filled in.

"Well I was supposed to say foolish." Chris shrugged. He looked to his phone in case the blonde barbie had sent him a message. She did. And he was rather frantic when he read it. "Uhm… Hunter, I think we need someone's rental to fetch the two. Kelly said Ana has been running from the mall guards."

Hunter cursed, it was audible through the halls and it was evident that everyone is scared to even pass by the way nor approach the two of them. But a certain John Cena in a green shirt and a green cap, with Randy following behind walked to both of the guys. "Somethin's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong!" the eldest guy unconsciously yelled.

The two didn't budge. They knew the guy for a long time, temper's hot, they were aware of that. "Perhaps we can help?" John offered.

Chris just sighed. If only he had his free time, he'd been doing all of this but instead he had to make someone do this. "Will you please just get AJ or Eve or heck, just the both of them to go to the mall just down the road? Get a rental, tell them they had to fetch Ana."

"Ana?" both of the two guys repeated the name, hoping to get a full details of what's happening.

"Yes, it's Ana Heather. The girls knew her, she's a close friend. Now hurry up before someone kills in here." It was obviously pointing to Hunter who relentlessly is back at pacing the halls to and forth and making a couple of calls.

John sprinted to the hallway down to get to AJ's locker room. She's General Manager now, sure she has her own office. When he reached the door, he instantly knocked three times on the wood. All along, Randy trailed on his heels until the door was opened by Layla.

"Oh. Cena."

He smiled. "Hey, is AJ and Eve in there?"

"Yeah, get in." She offered the way and the two guys went in, spotting Eve and AJ sitting on the couch.

"Hey, ladies. I gotta give you a message from Chris."

The small girl and her friend turned to him. Both with a confused expression like they wanna ask what was the big news. John mentally fixed his small 'speech' or 'report' or whatever the message was called. "Chris and Hunter wanted you to fetch someone named Ana Heather in a mall down the road. They both said get the rental."

"ANA?!" they screamed in unison, both rising up to their feet.

John and Randy were taken aback from the sudden reaction. "Woah. What's up with the name?"

"Oh shoot, I think she's doing something again." Eve murmured as she paces rushingly to get her bags and stuffs she might need on the run.

"You coming Eve? We need to get there fast." AJ was already walking out of the room and as soon as she said that, Eve was already out the door.

.xxxx

Ana wanted to run. But she saw a couple of fans already lining up outside and she knew it would be a tough luck of not being recognized by a single person in the damn crowd. The girl's a famous personality. It's just that she's used to ignore the fame accompanied to her name and get on with her bustles and pursuits.

It's not like it had to do anything to damage her already 'bad' reputation. She never give a damn. Not even in a ten thousand years to follow.

"You really want me to kick your smartass right now, woman?"

Hunter is even more ready and willing to attack Ana the very minute they were only inches from each other when Shawn Michaels held on to his friend's temper and keep him far from Ana as possible.

"The hostility of you, brother!" she exclaimed, half-mocking the guy. "It's nice to see you, Levesque. So what are you doing now if you wanted to kick my ass? Wanna get a move now?"

"You—!"

"Aight, Hunter, you're not throwing a temper on the kid." Shawn interrupted, still holding Hunter in place. "Calm the hell down, let her explain. And can we please get inside first? Someone might see us here. Get inside, Ana."

As much as she wants to retaliate at the idea, she found herself being dragged in by Kelly and Eve. The others follow. It was then that she wondered why with all the faces Hunter is with today, she haven't seen either Cody or Chris or the both of them for that matter. Where could they possibly be?

"And now, did you annihilate any traces of your anger out, bud?" Shawn inquired as he glances back at his friend who was throwing his sister a death glare. "Wow, I think I know the anwer."

"Just how many bills do you want me to pay for your fines, lady? Do you even know how much you're gonna cost me and Steph for this exploits you've been through?" Hunter spat at his sister as he launched forward, Ana on the other hand stepping back with everytime Hunter set a foot ahead. "Do you really want to be thrown out? I'll throw you out! Do you, huh? Do you!"

Ana has been used to this bunch of 'words' from Hunter. To others, it must have been hard being that they have a gap of about twenty years plus but to her it was just as normal as it is. Hunter stood up as a father, a mother, and as a brother to her. If it is even possible, also as a sister being that she had him do stupid things girls do with their friends. Not until Stephanie came in, it was an instant sister, she doesn't need Hunter anymore.

"Aw!" she let out a little yelp when her back touches against a broad tough chest. She immediately turned around and with just a snap, blue meets blue.

His eyes told her everything. It voices out his concerns to whatever she's going through right now. Well on second thought, maybe she's just intriguing enough for him? "Heck yeah, you look like an apple with that shirt, yo."

John didn't know if he was to accept the statement as a compliment or as a direct insult. Wow. That one hit him fast. "Apple?"

"Yah, like a green apple. You're all green. Bet ya' like green."

Cena heard Randy scoffed a bit. He knew by then that the guys and probably the girls were preventing their fits of laughter. Ana was dead serious with that impression. Though he looks utterly handsome with those manly features he has, more like Chris Jericho's but a little bigger in size, she really think the green shirt isn't as fitting as a black shirt or anything dark would fit with this guy.

Then suddenly, she felt a twitching pain in her left ear. She tilted her head just to see Hunter grabbing on her ear and twisting it as she felt the burning pain that made her screeched in an awkward way. "Hunter! Stop, stop! A'rayt I get what you're saying, let go of my damn ear!"

"I'm not going to let you get away this time! I paid your fine with Dixie, Vince even had to fix your lawsuits against TNA! You breached a contract at ROH, Steph has to fix that one! What the hell is the problem with you? You're a pain in the head, don't you realize that!"

"I get it, I get it! Let my ear go! I don't want the damn ear transforming into a damn tomato okay! Let go! Jeez, can somebody help me get this man away from me?" she frusratedly yelled, still hurting with her ear being pinched and twisted by her brother.

John Cena couldn't believe this comical event. He thought from the first encounter, the girl looks decent and nice. He figured she's around twenty's. A pettite frame, not too skinny but not too fat. She has a black straight hair and a pair of blue tantalizing eyes. She was dressed oddly, being with a camo pants and a black tank top that showcased her perfect curves. If not for the black eyeliner, she must've looked like an angel with that innocent face she had.

But lo and behold! It turns out that the girl wasn't really as how he expected her to be. She's loud and noisy, she insulted him—or he guess so not wanting to bother if a green apple is good or a bad thing. Then he heard this stuffs. The fine with Dixie, the lawsuits against TNA, the contract at Ring of honor, and what else? The mall thingy.

So he wonders, what kind of a crazy chick does that?

"Let go of her, Hunter." A slightly steely feminine voice interrupted the sibling bickers as they all saw Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, Hunter's wife and WWE's Executive Vice President for Talents and Creatives. She then held Hunter's hand taking it away from Ana's left ear.

She inched away from her brother rubbing her numbed and burning left ear. "That was cruel of you, Hunter!"

"Alright, stop this guys." Stephanie stood in between of the two, trying to stop her husband from further hurting Ana on the process of punishing the kid. "I have a nice idea. Since Ana won't cooperate with any of the companies she joined in, I do have a suggestion for the both of you."

"I really don't like where this talk is heading." Ana muttered, standing still in her place and watching the married couple exchange knowing glances from each other.

"As a pay for all the debts, the lawsuits and all of the stuffs you've cost your brother and me, I had you put in a job to compromise the damages."

"What job is that?"

The billion dollar princess looked at Ana's blue orbs and smiled sweetly. "You, Ana Heather, is officially a part of the Raw roster."

"WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I found out I have readers! LOL but anyway thanks for the few who reads and favorite-ed this story. It's actually my first fic here in this site. So if you could, please do leave me some reviews! I would love that to death! – Xoxox**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE (I wish I own Cena but I don't) so in this case, I only own the OC and the plot.**

**Chapter 3: Hotel Room and John Cena**

It won't even take a seven–year old kid to be able to comprehend with what Stephanie told everyone on Monday night Raw last week. Vincent McMahon approved the idea. Ana Heather is now officially a part of the WWE under the Raw brand. No one in that family takes no for an answer. She would have been get beaten by Hunter and get kicked out of the place if she tries to do something reprehensible about the decision. So therefore, she has nothing to do with it which is to her own dismay.

The WWE divas except for Kelly, AJ and Eve had been unappreciative about the matter. Ya'll see, Ana Heather got into the job as easy as ABC. Most of them didn't. Some has to enter the diva search to be able to get in like Eve Torres and Layla El. Some has to be the daughters or the nieces of the wrestlers known greatly by the WWE history like Natalya, Tamina Snuka and the likes of such. But Ana wasn't. Though she's clearly a Levesque and a huge fan favorite due to her monthly gigs and the five music albums she had released, the divas still had a lot to say with her being on the brand.

Currently, the Raw crews and staffs are in Tampa, Florida. They'll be there for the rest of the week for a couple of house shows and Monday night Raw.

"I don't think they will ever gonna get over with that fact." She said, talking to Stephanie as the latter was picking out a shoe in her closet.

Steph simply smirked. "What do they want you to prove, Ana? That you can whip asses? Isn't it too obvious?"

Stephanie knows the grueling process of Ana's training and how she was built as a fighter in a young age. Hunter had constantly obliterate any traces of social activities the poor girl might engage in due to the tough training and all the other stuffs involving wrestling, any martial arts and fighting. She had three trainers. Hunter himself, Shawn Michaels, and Mark Calaway best known in the WWE as The Undertaker. She's a real fighter not just a plain eye candy.

But things with Ana Heather isn't that easy to wipe away. Steph sees her as a potential talent in the music industry. She had already released five music albums, do little number of gigs in a month. She likes singing and rapping. She can also dance, a somewhat total performer. But obviously, it wasn't pursued because of Hunter's constant nagging about how Ana can't fit to the world of famous people.

Ana knows that very well. All that she just ever wanted was to perform and not the fame accompanied to it. So she's fine with Hunter's interruptions. She's gonna live to that.

"Hey." Hunter called for his sister as soon as she stepped to the doorway. "Behave yourself, no playing around the hotel while we're gone. Because if not, I'm gonna have to tie you to the bed post so you cannot do anything. You understand?"

For a few times in her life, she nodded in submission. "But, Hunter, can't you call Chris or Cody to come? I'm gonna go get a sleep but what if I get bored?"

"Chris isn't here anymore, he's having a tour with his band so he's temporarily out of the show. While Cody usually is on Smackdown, he's not yet scheduled to Raw given that he still have no storyline that big to be on Monday night."

"Then just draft me to Smackdown."

"No." That was it and Hunter left the door with Stephanie waving at her.

She simply sighed, get on the bed, and tried her luck with sleeping. She did fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes. Her thoughts drifted to what may come in the next few days. She didn't want to run from her brother anymore. Not that she can't, she just wanted the peace of being in one place without the constant nagging of her guilt for leaving her brother mad at her.

"I guess I'm staying." She murmured while asleep, her mind stuck between dreams and reality.

.xxxx

Randal couldn't believe his eyes. While John stood there watching his jaws dropped at the mere sight of the same girl they had met just the other day. Cena had probably watched the whole thing before he showed it to him.

"Unbelievable." Randy mumbled.

"I said the same just the other night."

"Well… she's so fragile to look at, have you seen her, John? She's not even close to a figure of a fighter. And she can do this? This is a giant, damn! I couldn't even pin a guy like that in as fast as how she managed to."

"I know, I know, I've seen her. Ana is somethin' don't ya' think?"

Randy looked up to his best friend. He mockingly raised an eyebrow. He better choose the right words to say when it comes to this Ana Heather Levesque because clearly, if they or in this case Cena will offend her, he might not live for the rest of the year knowing that the lady has the whole McMahon family at her back. "What do you mean with 'something' Johnny?" he squinted his eyes towards John.

"I mean she's probably fun to be with."

"To be with? That's all you got, Cena? Because you know, if you're planning on something sleezy, perhaps hitting on the girl, you better think on it twice. She doesn't seem to be the type of girl like the ones you had before. I don't know, maybe Candice or Torrie or Melina."

"Think so?"

"Yes, she's too innocent to be knowing how to flirt with the guys of your kind."

"Oh c'mon, Orton! You've been here before, ya' probably know this."

"And I'm telling you the thing that I know, John. She's untouchable." Then Randy waves his hand in front of his face, mocking John Cena's signature 'You Can't See Me' taunt.

John thought of it. He never had wanted anything that he didn't got. Surely, that Ana Heather will never be an excemption to that.

.xxxx

She woke up with the soft slam on the door. She sat up and rub her eyes. Then she saw Stephanie holding a bottle of champagne and placing it to the table. Hunter on the other hand was already slipping out his black coat and hanging it to the clothe stand. He notice his sister was awake and he figured it was time to do so. "Hey, you mind if we talk?"

"Yeah?" she answered, unsure if she does mind or not.

"Well… you see… Steph and I are gonna be having a little… you know, special night. I forgot to book you a room so I figured you might want to book it yourself or something?"

Her mind not functioning that well, she took a few minutes to let the words sink in to her brain. And there she got it, she'll be thrown out. "Oh. Yeah, sure. I'll book a room myself. You guys stay here and do your thang."

"Thanks, Ans." Stephanie smiled at her.

"Your welcome. Enjoy the rest of the night." And she closed the door behind her.

She hugged the pillow tightly, the one she took from Hunter and Steph's room. She walked unconsciously to the halls of the hotel, wishing for her feet to find its on way to the hotel lobby so she can get a room. Her eyes were still shut. If she ain't sleep-walking, then what?

"Ana? Are you alright?"

Ana debated against herself if she's gonna open her eyes and look closely at the owner of the voice. When she realized she needed to, she looked up just to see a man in green shirt, the one she called a 'green aple' just the other day. "Oh. Yeah, I'm alright. A bit sleepy but alright."

"Where are you going? You need company?"

"No, I needed a room." She bluntly answered him.

Her honesty surprised him. He was supposed to the other day but he was too busy contemplating on whether what she told him for a first impression is a good thing or a bad one. He realized that a green apple isn't too bad. So maybe he's in the middle of the good and the bad? "Why do you need a room? I thought you're staying with Hunter?"

"Well, Steph and him are having a special night." She raised her two fingers to make quotations on the air to emphasize her words. "So basically, I'm thrown out."

John glanced to his wrist watch. It's too late in the evening to have her be troubled for booking another room. "You should be sleeping right now. Listen, well I got a spare bed in my hotel room. You might want to barge in?"

A glint of amusement shone on the orbs of her blue eyes. "Sure, I'd love to take that! Where's your room?"

"Here, follow me."

He walked, she was hot on his heels. He inserted his card key and it was instantly opened. They both slid in the room. Ana didn't even bothered to take up the whole place before she fell back on the bed opposite of John's.

"Are you sure you're comfortable in there, Ana?"

She groaned, eyes shut. "Yah. Thanks by the way."

John proceeded to take his cold shower before putting on a shirt and his usual jean shorts. Course, he wouldn't have the guts to sleep in a boxers and nothing on the top with a girl, wearing a camo pants and still a tank top sleeping soundly next to him. He gotta be decent for her to like him.

Well maybe not. Like Randy had told him, she's indeed untouchable. A fragile thing. He hoped it had been any easier. Maybe like Kelly or Eve. But Ana isn't. John didn't know if it was a good thing or not. Innocence is something he's been afraid to wash off any human beings. Because once innocence is gone, you can never bring it back.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's a longer chapter than the usual. Hope ya'll like it. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own any but the OC and the story.

**Chapter 4: Get-To-Know**

"You're an egoistic piece of crap, Orton."

John stirred from his deep sleep upon hearing noises from afar. When the noise continues, he decided to sat up straight and completely regain his consciousness. He looked at the bed opposite his. She wasn't there anymore, the bed is fixed.

"It's nice to talk to you Heather, thanks." Randy sounded sarcastic as John neared to the living room.

He then saw Ana and Randy in the coffee table. The two both looked up at a puzzled John, probably confused of what they were doing and moreover, of the fact that his computer is being used by the woman.

"Morning. I uhm… happen to get bored so I took your laptop. Is that alright?"

John hesitantly nodded but one thing is still not clear. "The thing is locked isn't it? How'd you managed to open it?"

"Oh. Well uhm… I hacked it?" she truthfully answered, scratching the back of her ear. "I just so happened to guess your password, the hint helped."

Being amazed is an understatement. Did she even know that 'thuganomics' exist as a word? She doesn't look like one who will know such thing. He's even sure that the hint isn't much of a help contrary to what she just said because the hint was merely just the initial letters starting to letter T and ending with S.

Oh, she's surely one of a kind!

"What are you doing here, Orton?" he turned his head to his friend.

"I knocked on to you earlier, thought you'd want to come with me to the gym and do a bit of cardios. She opened the door. So I figured I'll just wait for you to wake up while I give Ana here a little briefing about the WWE."

"A briefing?" he asked, still puzzled.

"Yap." Randal then pointed to the laptop which a video of his match against The Viper back in 2007 at Summerslam is playing. "I didn't know this girl has been imprisoned in a cave for a long time so she doesn't know who exactly we are."

"Shut up, Orton." Ana sneered at the man in front of her which is to Randy's own amusement.

"Again? Wow, you're so sweet."

She frowned at him and then turned to John. "I don't know a lot about WWE. Some of the people that I know in there came from where I did started like Chris, Cody, Mizanin, Mysterio and the girls. I know Eve back in her dancing career, she's at LA Clippers Spirit Dance team before wherein I'm the choreographer for 2006 to 2007 season. While I met April at WSU. Kelly is already my best friend back at college, we studied broadcast journalism together, I was her seatmate. While Shawn, Mark, Glen and some more other people were only introduced to me by my brother."

"But how come Hunter didn't introduced us?" Randy wondered out loud as the realization hit him that no one of them had known about Ana not until now.

"Don't know," she shrugged her shoulders as she went back watching the match. "Maybe Hunter didn't want me to kick your smug ass."

Randy rolled his eyes at the answer while John silently laughed. "And Cena? I don't think Cena is a smug."

Ana shrugged, wondering who's Cena is Randy talking about. Maybe it was the man that offered his room to her. And by that in mind, she turned her head to ask him his name but he's already on his way back to the room. She click a button to pause the video and then stood up following John inside the room.

John's shirt is already half way off of him when she came in. He instantly let the grip go and the shirt fell back to cover his body again. Ana didn't seem to mind but John did. He forgot to lock the door. "Hey, need somethin'?"

"Oh uhm… well I forgot. I didn't get your name I'm sorry."

John let loose of a smile and placed a hand in front of her. "It's John, John Cena."

"Oh." She returned the smile and shook his hand. "Bet ya' know my name but in case, Ana Heather Levesque. Well… you can take out the Levesque if you wanna."

John paused. It wasn't hallucination. He felt it. Those five million bolts of electricity tingling under her touch. Something he hasn't felt yet for the life of him. Something new, something good—or he hoped it was.

Ana saw how he stared at him for about five minutes. He's still holding her hand and she already started wondering when he's gonna let go of it. "John? My hand? Hello, are you there? Want me to slap ya'?"

He immediately freed her hand from his hold, seemingly acting like he was caught on doing something illegal. "I'm sorry. Well uhm, I gotta go hit on the shower."

"Yep, have a nice one. And… by the way, Cena. I like the 'You Can't See Me' thingy." She chuckled and gave him a quick wink before she went out.

.xxxx

"I don't think this is a good idea."

Ana stood at the longue together with Randy and John, watching the guys (and girls for that matter) from Raw having fun while talking and eating. She had already spotted Kelly but she's occupied with some of the guys talking to her. AJ is talking to Mizanin and Ana wondered why. Eve on the other hand, is nowhere to be found.

Randy dragged her to the hotel's restaurant rented by the company for a lunch get together. She didn't want to go since Hunter didn't even told her to. But she was dragged, she didn't have any choice.

"I do think this is a good idea." John begged to disagree. "This is such a nice oppurtunity to know the guys. You should give it a tug, Ans. They're nice, I guarantee that to you."

She shook her head slowly. "The guys prob'ly are. But the girls are not. I'm sure of that. And I don't want anything to do with fighting, I don't want Hunter scolding at me anymore. I've already had enough, I'm getting out of here."

She turned on her back and was about to head out of the door when someone yelled John's name. It caught her attention and she turned back at the exact moment that Randy caught her hand and tugged it so she was back to the place where she was standing earlier.

"Oh you've got company, I see." The man with a piercing on his lower lip walked up to them smiling and eyeing her up and down.

"Yah, she's Ana Heather." Randy said without any hesitation to introduce her to the tattooed guy who eventually squinted his eyes at the mention of a familiar name.

John felt a little annoyed. Randal has Samantha, he's sure that there's no way he's gonna touch Ana. But Phil… well CM Punk is CM Punk. He has this certain skill of putting a person in comfort after only knowing them for a couple of hours or days. Whatever is it that he's annoyed about, he's sure it's Phil's doing.

"Ana Heather? The youngest Levesque?"

"Yap." Ana with a small smile nodded.

Phil's jaw dropped. "Holy crap, my sister is a fan of yours! I mean like the walls in her room is almost filled of your posters and she's got loads of your songs in her pod! I'm sorry, I got so worked up but heck, I really didn't realized you're more gorgeous and adorable in person than in posters!"

The black-haired lady stood in confusion as she watches the guy blab about anything she's involved with. She really didn't care about her fame or what she does or how many fans she has. Therefore, she really doesn't appreciate being praised too much or hearing wonderful words about her. She's not that great, there's more to her than what they sees in a snap of a finger.

"And by the way, since this two gentlemen doesn't have enough decency to introduce me to you, allow me to do that myself." John and Randy rolled their eyes at Phil, they are aware he's bitching—something he often does. "I'm Philip Brooks, you can call me Phil. I wrestle under the name of CM Punk."

She shook the hand offered and smiled at him genuinely. "I'm Ana, as you may know by now. Well uhm… I'm now a part of this roster so… that would perhaps explain why I'm here."

"Yes, I've heard. Welcome to Raw then."

"Thanks."

The hand-shake broke off when a girl in tight shorts and plaid shirt walked towards Phil and asked him for a group picture. He hesitated for awhile, the girl which Ana recognizes as Layla El, one of the trio with Kelly and Brook Adams that formed the segment Extreme Exposé on ECW, was actually and evidently scowling at her.

John noticed the stare and he nudged Randy, wanting to get some help out regarding Phil and Layla's interruption with their mini 'get-to-know' talk.

"Oh group pictures are fun! Let's go, Phil. You're champ, you don't wanna miss out." Randy then pushed the two playfully away from John and Ana.

"He's champ?" Ana inquired, watching the trio get to the table and poses with a bunch of groups waiting for them in there.

"Yes, for now."

It was when finally she turned her head to see John who was actually staring at her already. "For now? You're gonna get that?"

"I'm in a title hunt as of now. I need a serious swag, Ana."

"Oooh." She cooed, not bothering to hide her amusement and the smile that came with it. "I'm hopin' not to miss that one."

"Don't worry, you won't." John beamed a smile at her. "Let's get to that chair so we can eat. I'll get you food, what do you prefer?"

"Err… you can choose for me, I ain't picky."

John happily obliged. When the guy got back to the seat they both occupied, he already bought two hotdog sandwiches, both with a mustard dressing. Just then something grumbles in her tummy. Oh the essence of being starved. And therefore, she began annihilating half of the sandwhich without even bothering to keep her composure.

And that's what Cena, for the nth time, was amused of. Most of the time, girls love it when they are all posh and classy when eating. Heck they want to stay that way if it's possible forever. Yet Ana has again, broken that annoying ritual. She's just herself, inside and out. And what's even amusing is that she manages to stay beautiful whether she take things roughly or just simply being her.

It may be too fast to judge her. He's extremely aware of that and of the fact that this girl has too many bad stuffs along with her. Whatever the bad stuffs were, he doesn't know—yet. Ana is intriguing enough. John hasn't have any single idea as to why he wants to dig in with her business. He just felt like he wants to know everything about her.

"So what's with the shirt?"

Cena snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Ana's voice in the background. "Huh?"

"I said what's with the shirt? The 'Rise Above Hate' stuff?"

"Oh. Well uh… a little phrase to shove down them haters' throats. Ya' know, when you're being hated you just need somethin' to stand up for."

"Why, are you a heel? Why are you hated? You seem to play the role of the nice guy."

"I'm a nice guy. It's just that… in some cases I have a lot of haters, actually a bunch of them. It started years ago when I had a title reign for a year. Maybe I just learned how to suck up the whole scenery, this is what happens when you get used to it."

Ana had finished the entire sandwich. She sips on her juice as she took in what John just told her. She realizes he was just like her. Being hated for nothing, for some reason they don't even know about. "At least you stand up and prove them all wrong, you prove them that you're worthy of being the company's top guy. I know Vince very well, he sees something that not everyone does. Haters always gon' hate, they also have to suck up their complaints, build a freakin' short bridge and get over it."

It was a soppy thing to hear but nonetheless it brought John a smile, showing off his endearing dimples. Ana returned the smile, instantly regretting all the craps she just let out after realizing that that was so over the norm. At least to her it was. "I just realized how random that is, I'm sorry."

"No it's sweet."

"Touché." She acknowledged smilingly. "So tell me about all the stuffs that's been going on with the company."

"Well basically Hunter just lost to Brock at Summerslam last week. I don't know if they're really planning on a rematch but I guess they're on it. Phil, Paul and I went on a triple threat match at Summerslam, obviously I loss and Phil retained his title."

"With Brock you mean Lesnar of the UFC?"

John nodded yes. "He uh… broke your brother's arm just the week after the Extreme Rules. And he also broke Shawn's arm just before Summerslam."

A glint of mixed surprise and fury hinted on Ana's eyes. The two guys were just too precious to her. They are her brothers, her family. And she didn't even knew about the event taking place just because she's busy goofing around place after place. "I… I don't know what can I say."

"You don't have to, they seem to be okay with it. It's always painful but nevertheless it's just money and pure biz."

Ana did nothing but nod. "So what else? Who's got the other belts?"

"The tag team champs were those two guys back in the buffet table, the one is R-Truth and beside him is Kofi Kingston. The Intercontinental one is…" John gave her a look she couldn't manage to decipher. "…it's Miz."

"Mizanin? Woah." She reclined back in her seat, looking at Mike who's now joking with Natalya Neidhart and AJ. "Cody must've been upset. That's his title."

"Cody is a talented lad. He's gonna live."

She managed to smile. Ana had held on a couple of belts before. She knows the dreading feeling of losing a title you've all worked hard for a long time. However, losing such matches, whether losing it clean or not, reminds her that she still has to work her ass off more tight and much more harder to gain what she wants to gain.

And losing the belt will only take her journey one step further nearer to her destination.

"Ana Heather, correct?"

She and John looked up. The Cenation leader smiled at the small plumpy short-haired woman while the latter looks at her also with a warm smile on her lips. "Hi, I'm Vickie Guerrero. You're Ana Heather, am I correct?"

"Y-Yes. Something's wrong?"

"Yes and no actually." She sweetly stated, taking a vacant chair beside Ana. "The board of directors argued about having you inside the roster, sweetie. They were full of concerns about how you can't manage to control your skills in the ring most especially that you're fighting against some divas who's got less strength level than you do."

Something flickered with the girl's eyes. Something both Vickie and John can only recognize as displease. "This is wrestling for goodness sake. Of course I need to hurt someone to wrestle. What, baggels got in their heads and now they can't even digest the fact that wrestling isn't some freakin' movie with stupid scripted stunts and I lose when they say lose, and win only when they say win? That's not who I am, okay!"

"Chill out, Ans."

Vickie shook her head slowly and reached for Ana's hand. "Sweetie, I know. I know that, they know that. We don't do something like that. You lose when you lose, you win when you do. Not when they say so. They're just too scared that you might cost the other eye candies the ability to stay the way they are—eye candies."

"And so what do they want me to do? Well I can stay out of Raw if Hunter says so."

"No, not that way, Ana. Stephanie and your brother proposed a better provision for them. You can only be at Raw if and only if you will be trained under one of the superstars or divas if you prefer, whom ever you prefer. Being that way, you will get used to fighting the WWE style. No muay thai, no kick boxing techniques involved. No shooting star press, no tombstone, no sweet chin music."

"Dammit, tombstone and sweet chin music are legal!"

"Yes but you still need to lessen the danger in your moves. Moderate a bit and we're done here. So practically, you just need a trainer."

Not Triple H, no not Hunter. He's too busy with everything going on around passing Vince's position of chairman to her brother. Not even Shawn, he's too busy hunting. Mark won't do. They said it, no tombstone not unless she moderates a bit of her techniques. Chris Jericho… maybe not. Not even Cody.

Then who?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE (I wish I own Cena but I don't) so in this case, I only own the OC and the plot.**

**Chapter 5: Trainer**

"I can do that." Cena unconsciously blurted out which cause Vickie to turn her attention at him.

Ana's still busy with contemplating of the facts she just received and mentally debating of who's to take the stupid place of being her trainer when she doesn't even need one. Only Hunter could do that. He can control her misfits, he can catch her wild kicks, he's the only one that can make her destroy the kicking bag completely out of the norm.

"You're gonna do that?" Ana heard Vickie sounding surprised.

"Who's gonna do what?"

Both John and Vickie turned to her. She returned the look only sporting a baffled one. John cleared his throat, wiping out any traces of lump that might interfere his little speech. "They said you need a trainer and you need a moderate one. Well I guess I'm pretty moderate, right Vicks?"

John Cena being moderate? Well maybe yes, but that was just the most stupid thing he had ever said in his entire life. It wasn't even a good thing. She might think that he can cause her high-class skills turn into oxidation if ever she does allow him to train her. Ana is a high-flyer, she can literally kick asses, battle with both girls and boys and still looks good while doing it. She's a total package. And John didn't know if it's a good thing for her to be trained by him.

"Ya' sure about this, John?" she inquired, holding back her amusement as much as possible.

Vicky paused for a second. In thoughts, it was a very good idea. "Come to think of it, John is just right for you. If you look at it closely, you almost shared the same clothing style. Even the music, I heard Ana likes hiphop. The only difference is your fighting styles."

"I often do the stepover toehold sleeper, I saw John did that."

"Yeah, the STFU."

"Oh that's a cool name."

"Thanks, your neck twister is a hip too."

They ended up exchanging smiles and small chuckles. Vickie then interrupted and rose up from the seat, dismissing the conversation. "If John is sure about being your trainer then I should head up to Steph now. John, for the final time, are you really sure about this?"

Cena gave out his sweetest smile and nodded. "I'm sure. It's a pleasure training a beast." He jokingly remarked.

Ana laughed and slap the front end of John's cap but light enough to keep it on his head. Vickie shot a parting smile on Ana as she walks away from their table.

.xxxx

"Where do we start then?" she asked, stepping up to the ring.

It's only just a few ten hours away from Monday night Raw. John decided to start the little training in the same arena they would use for tonight given that Ana has already worked his convincing ass off to have a match against Beth Poenix for this Monday show. John could've been more impressed if only she did the thing just after learning some new stuffs from him and gaining full control of Heather's brutality in the ring. But the lady is just too hard-headed he can't argue with that anymore.

So here they are, trying to come up with a good training in the least.

"What are the moves you often use aside from your finisher?"

"The figure four leg, clothesline, DDT, piledriver—"

"Piledriver is illegal already, Ans. You should prob'ly take it out. They banned it from use not unless Taker or Kane uses it on special occassions and such."

"That makes things worst for me ya' know. I can't fight without sweet chin music or the piledriver. What use am I if not for those moves?"

John let out a laugh in secrecy. Ana sounded too desparate already that she looked cute doing that. The lips on a half-pout, John couldn't even think of something else but frustrating her all the more. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can figure out something. So what else?"

"450 splash, shooting star press, vertebreaker—"

"Oops, those three are banned."

"What the hell, how am I supposed to live?" she yelled failing to hide her frustrations towards John who secretly was enjoying the banning of moves. "Never mind, just get on with it. I do moves just as much as how my brother, Shawn and Mark pulls it."

"Alright so we won't have any problems if and only if you take out the moves I told you to take out. I'll be accompanying you to the ring later so I can keep an eye on what you do. Just make sure that you'll be a little more careful with the powerbombs and the high knees you give Beth. I also know that you're a technical fighter so please, keep a moderate locks, lessen the burden on her if you can. You just have to win, you don't have to kill. You get me, Ana?"

_This is all about control_, she thought. She never EVER in her entire life has tried to control her in-ring skills eventhough she knew that someday she needed to do that. And that someday, as it turns out is already today. Beginning today she has to impede all that she learned from her brother. Those years of scrutinizing what moves she can execute to max out her abilities as she's not that strong of a female wrestler like those muscled females she met before.

She didn't had the body. She's practically just like Kelly or any eye candies as the WWE has today. She's nothing like the glamazon neither Tamina nor Natalya Neidhart. She had to work hard for her skills so she can compensate with the tremendous strength that body-builders sport which she lacks big time.

However, she has to take that out of her system. It's not that she can't. She's just so sure that's it's gonna be hard. She's been used to it. Not receiving but delivering pain. Fighting to the finish, Hunter taught her that. She doesn't have any single idea of how but she's hoping that this man standing in front of her, all with smiles and a stature of calmness without any hint of anything jackass like her brother could help her out with this thing.

Afterall, he is her trainer now and all that she needs to adopt will all go down in his moves and what he says or do. "John, could you teach me how to do the five knuckle shuffle?"

John gave her a weird look with a glint of surprise and amusement in his eyes. Ana simply laughed and smiled at him. "I really adore the move, trust me it's cute. I wanna do that. Don't you wanna have a gorgeous little mini copy of you in me?" she giggled.

"Hey, you're incredulous. I really can't imagine you sporting a palm in front of your face, bending down, taunting a 'You can't see me' and then fist dropping Beth in the process."

"Hey," she playfully slapped his cap in the high end still managing to keep it in place while she laughs. "You saw my ring gear, Vickie said were almost alike. People just don't seem to realize that since I'm at TNA before and you're a champ at WWE. That will look good trust me, I love the whole shoulder brushing thing, I do it when I harlem." She told him half-laughing.

"Harlem, yeah harlem, you're pure hiphop." They both laughed knowing it was the truth. "So let's get started. First you do the taunt. I'm sure ya' know the drill. And then you run to the ropes and bounce off, stop in front of your opponent and do your little version of your 'harlem' like this," he beamed a huge grin at her and showed her the exact stuff. "And you do the fist drop."

"Wow, that's easy. Can I try it on ya' then?"

"You're tryin' to get to me, aren't you?" John playfully squinted his eyes towards Ana who in return laughed and shook her head no.

"I just want to try it before I execute it in a legal match." She reasoned, not really meaning what she said.

John shrugged, aware of what she wants. He laid on his back on the ring and then Ana while grinning did the taunt right at his face, bounce back to the ropes, did the shoulders and fist dropping him though the only problem in there is that John caught her waist first and he brought her down making Ana laughed heartily as she falls to the mat with John.

"That was illegal!" she yelled, turning on John's back and gripping his neck in a teasing sleeper hold. "Tap, Cena."

"Nope, not happenin' Missy." John untangle her arms from her neck and with one fast jerk, the woman is already at his shoulder ready to be power bombed down the mat.

"Hey hey, that will hurt a lot, Johnny! Put me down!"

He gave her a toothy grin as he lower her down on her feet. As soon as she relaxed her body thinking that she's safe before now, John attacked her side and tickled her causing her to errupt in a fit of laughters. "John! Hey, that's not fair!" she managed to yell at him trying to push the man away from her.

They both laugh hard and stumbled back down the mat. Heather kept her laughs oblivious of the fact that John is trying to melt her with a meaningful stare, adoring all her beauty in a fixed gape. He couldn't get enough of her. He couldn't even get a hold of himself.

He wondered of how much more he's gonna take not to cross the line. Because if not, maybe he just have to stay away from the temptation and leave things as it was in the beginning.

Later that day, Raw kick in at Tampa Florida the usual hour that it goes live on air. Ana walks in the divas locker room to where she is to share with the other divas. As soon as she closed the door behind her, all pair of assorted colored-eyes were on her, examining her in a taunting gawk up and down.

She tried hard to ignore them. It's just so unfortunate to her that Kelly and Eve isn't around the locker. AJ will be surely at her own office as she plays the General Manager of Raw.

"Well look who's here." A serene voice interrupted her thoughts, however it was lethal enough to stab her. "I'm surprised you're here, kiddo. Aren't you supposed to demand your own locker room like a high-class diva should?"

She turned around only to spot Beth in a bitchy manner as she is being 'backed-up' by Natalya and Layla. "It wasn't me that said that I am a high-class diva, it came from your mouth."

"Don't put words in my mouth, newbie!" unexpectedly, Beth pushed the girl a little hard but surprised as she didn't stumbled back to the floor instead of just setting a foot back to support herself. The strength she placed on the push was merely enough to get Kelly and AJ down the mat by experience.

Heather squinted her eyes, trying to warn the woman to back off. She knows herself very well. These women wouldn't want to be here when she gets pissed off. "You might want to wait until our match comes up before you bully me right here and right now. I don't wanna ruin this night's entire storyline so I suggest you to sit back and relax and let me off."

"Ah so being Cena's little apple of the eye earns you the right to speak to us like that?" Layla spat, earning a confuse look from her. "It's all over the place, idiot. Do you really think no one will know about you and the company's top guy? You're a cheap competition. You use power to back you up."

"Yeah, and being an opportunist as you are I'm really wondering why you're not with Cena's locker room and you're with us tonight. You're up to something."

Ana just can't believe all these stuffs she's hearing from them. John is her trainer, isn't he? He along with Randal were the first ones whom she knew around the roster given that she's only new to the company. Why would they accused her of being John's apple of the eye as they quote it?

Without any word, she hurriedly went in the shower room and changed into her gear. It was her usual stuff, the army pants with different chains hanging on its waist belt, the white tank top, and then the cap that she habitually place sidewards showcasing her long straight smooth hair just under the thing. She put in her wrist band and the black fingerless gloves she used with both wrestling and when performing at her gigs.

After making sure she did not forget anything, she went out of the locker room and headed to the cater. Lucky for her, no one was there. She needed a peaceful place to think. She wants to ask John about the stuffs she'd heard but he's on a roll right now. Heather can even hear the whole thing going on in the ring.

"Would you mind if I join you?" some voice in a heavy irish accent came from her side as Ana tilt her head towards it and saw a guy in a shirt with a printed 'Brogue' in it. The guy genuinely smiled at her, knowing exactly why she hasn't recognized him yet. "You're the new diva?"

"I'm not a diva but yeah I fight."

Stephen isn't able and chose not to get his words out. His lips formed in a silent simple 'Oh' then he proceeded to take a peek at her as she looks like she's in desperate need of a talk. "Why are you alone here? I take it that you haven't make new friends yet?"

She half-smiled and half-frowned. "I met a few, but ya' know… with that 'few' I don't think I am able to get away from many. They seem to have a big deal about it."

"Oh" and again, the silent mumble.

Ana shot the guy a look. She didn't failed to notice the familiar belt hanging around his waist. There she got it. "You're the world heavyweight champion?"

"Oh… uh yeah. I'm Stephen, I wrestle under the name of Sheamus." He offered a hand to her which she took in kind. "Would you mind if I ask why you're in a ring gear so early and you're out here?"

"I… I'm suppose to share the locker with the ladies," for she couldn't say bitches which fits more appropriate rather than ladies. "The problem is they sort of despise me because of how I came here. I was employed a bit painless than the usual. So… rather than getting kicked out, I pretty much kick myself out."

"That sucks."

"Big time."

"What about your locker room then? D'you want to share with mine? I'll be fine with it."

"Eh… no. No, no I'm fine thanks."

"Whatever you say."

The unknown theme music blared through the halls and it was her cue to get to the gorilla for her match with the glamazon. Stephen offered her a walk and she agreed. She thought Beth had already get to the ring by now. When both she and Stephen reached the area, she spotted John standing in the curtains. "John?"

The guy in green looked at her, then looked at Stephen a fair brief just before looking at her again. "Where were you? I came from the divas' locker room. Kelly told me you're not there."

"I was in the cater, I met Stephen." She told him beaming a glowing smile that he couldn't resist the softening in his visage, washing away any hint of annoyment he showed earlier.

Just then, the unknown but famous hiphop music blared through the whole stadium. John gave her a look that sends her the message of warning. He's true, he's accompanying her to the ring tonight to be able to observe how she fights.

The crowd surprisingly roared in mixed shock, horror, and excitement when they all recognized the music. Heather smiled in awe, she didn't thought that a lot and in this case—everyone will recognize her that she's even afraid they'd blow the roofs out in this stadium with how powerful they react with her presence.

"Wow," even Stephen isn't able to resist the amazement in what he sees. The crowd that cheered Ana is almost as much as the crowd that cheered for the fan favorite superstars.

John and Ana walked out of the curtain. The crowd roared even more, it almost deafened her. She heard a lot of surprised reactions being that John Cena is walking side by side with her. With all smiles, she did her signature entrance. The roars of the people was shockingly louder when she jumped between the ropes to get to the ring. Beth was waiting for her in there. She climbed the middle rope and posed for a brief second then throw her cap to the audience revealing her shiny black straight hair and climbing out to face her opponent for the night.

"The following contest is set for one fall," Lilian announced as she introduce the glamazon. Some cheered, but it was low compared to earlier. Ana was busy telling herself to keep calm and just control herself while at the same time controlling the game in the same way that she and John will benefit. "Accompanied to the ring by John Cena," upon hearing that, the crowd went all ballistic and screamed from the top of their lungs. "from Greenwich, Connecticut weighing one hundred and five pounds, standing at five-feet-nine in height, the Dark Angel Ana Heather!"

Beth was too aggravated to even wait for the bell to ring. She attacked Ana and pinned her to the left corner targetting a kick to her stomach. The bell is forced to be rang marking the start of the fight. Ana grappled Beth in the least moment she stop kicking her stomach. The instant she's down, she grab the opportunity to deliver a splash in the mat.

However, Heather didn't pinned her yet much to John's confusion and anxiousness. "Ana, what are you thinking? Just pin her!"

She didn't heard a thing, if she did she wouldn't at least give a damn. Ana waited for her opponent to stand and regain her composure. She grinned wryly knowing she's on the upperhand. She executed a corner backflip kick and followed it with a leg-hook reverse STO.

The crowd roared. They were telling her to pin Beth down given that the glamazon is down in the mat. But Heather isn't finished yet. She planned on doing her signature neck twister yet she didn't felt the excitement of making her tap. The woman looked at John who's standing outside the ring with a baffled expression. Just then all of them were upset when Natalya Neidhart came running to the ring to aid Beth Phoenix to the fight.

Heather stood up and delivered a super kick towards Natalya who was just climbing to the ring. She knew the kick will get the best of her after this match for it was Shawn's sweet chin music and they banned her to use it. The angel turned around, seeing that Beth is now on her feet. She gave her a running clothesline and yet again causing Beth to fall down the mat. It was an absurd experience that she's not using any of her tactics but the last one to Natalya. However, she had a brilliant idea in mind.

She looked at her palm hesitating to do what she's thinking of. But she raised it in the air anyway. The audience went uproar. Heather bent forward in Beth's face as she taunt her with the 'You can't see me' before proceeding to run to the rope and bounce off brushing her shoulders then fist dropping the glamazon.

Finally, she went for the cover. The crowd chanted with the referee and in 1… 2… 3, the bell rang marking the end of the match. "Here's your winner, Ana Heather!"

John smiled in relief. He just can't argue with the fact that Heather sure knows what she's doing. Though it might be a little edgy and risky, she'll live through it.

He offered a hand to her after she jumped down to the rope to reach the floor. Smiling, she took it and they both walked slapping the fans' hands in the process until they reached the curtain. "Wow, what a night."

John smiled at her revealing his charming dimples which she's starting to admire day by day as she sees it. "Yes and it's awesome. I just hoped you let Beth kick you once or twice except for the initial fight she executed when the match started." He told her as they walked back to the divas' locker room.

"She doesn't need any handicap or give-away from me. Heck, that woman is a bunch of pounds, John. If I'm any regular eye candy I wouldn't stand a single chance. Comparing my strength to her, she should've fought a lot better considering her body. I even look like a child with this appearance."

"Yah and you're not wearing any ring gear except for the wrist band."

She scoffed at him, playfully chuckling at the mention of a ring gear. "Says the man in a jean shorts and a pair of nike. Wow."

"Hey," John pointed a finger at her but laughing nonetheless.

"Hey," she did the same only with a louder laugh. "Admit it, you're not so aprropriate yourself so you cannot tell me off like that." Heather stuck her tongue out in a cute way hoping it'll piss him off just before entering the locker room and leaving John in fits of laughter.

He decided he'd wait for her outside. They share the same room anyway so it'll be more convenient if he take Ana in his rental back to the hotel. Although he's fine with the long wait knowing that prob'ly she took a shower, it didn't cross his mind the stuffs that he overheard the next minute.


End file.
